Kamimusha
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: [Sasusaku] En que me has convertido, Sakura? [Capitulo 4]
1. De rodillas ante el cielo

En este fic algunos de los personajes de Naruto haran de deidades japonesas, en este capitulo encontraremos a: Tsunade como Amaterasu y Sakura como Benten. Más adelante iran saliendo nuevos dioses. Los datos que hay en internet sobre ellos a veces se contradicen y, por la falta de escritura japonesa, solo china, en epocas muy, muy remotas, los dioses suelen tener cuatro o cinco nombres owO, asi que es difícil encontrar datos que esten bien. Bueno, leed y yata owo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kamimusha  
ZoeUchiha**

Prologo. De rodillas ante el cielo

Sasuke paso bajo el Tori del templo de Tsunade, la gran Diosa del Sol. El templo, no demasiado grande, estaba situado en una isla artificial en medio de un lago. No habia ni un solo arbol en el valle que limitaba con un circulo de montañas. El césped, del mas verde de los verdes que jamas habia visto, parecia podado por los mismos dioses. Dos perros guardaban la entrada al templo, como era costumbre. Miro sin mucho interes las dos figuras, más parecidas a leones de ojos saltones que a canes. Se habia quitado las sandalias antes de pasar el Tori y ahora debia labarse las manos y enjuagarse la boca en una pira de agua del propio lago que habia ante la camara unica y principal del templo. Una estatua de oro macizo representaba a la gran Diosa Tsunade, sentada sobre un gran trono entre las nubes, brillando para iluminar la tierra, con un vaso vacio en la mano y la otra estirada y abierta. Sasuke se arrodillo ante el altar de ofrendas. Rindio sus respetos a la diosa, como le habian enseñado de niño en su aldea y despues puso una botella de sake como ofrenda, tal y como le habia dicho el kannushi con el que habia estado entrenando largos años.

.-Por favor, oh Diosa, señora del cielo que iluminas el mundo y le das vida, escucha mi ruego – agacho la cabeza hasta tocar con la barbilla las puntas de los dedos de las manos, que mantenia unidas la una sobre la otra – Hace nueve largos años, Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano mayor, mato a todo mi clan con ayuda de los dioses, asi fue vuestra voluntad. Ahora yo, que durante ocho de esos nueve años me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a entrenarme para vosotros, te pido a ti, gran Diosa, que me ayudes a encontrarle y vengar a mi familia. Dejame recuperar el honor de mi clan.

El ultimo de los Uchiha junto las manos con fuerza y cerro los ojos, esperando que un rayo de luz callese o algo asi.

.-Levantate y acercame esa botella de sake.

Sasuke levanto lentamente la cabeza. No habia ningun rayo de luz, solo una estatua de oro macizo moviendose.

.-A que esperas?? Mi culo pesa tres veces más que tu, no prentenderas que me levante yo a por la botellita – dijo haciendo notables esfuerzos por poder abrir la boca. Sasuke tardo pocos segundos en reaccionar. Cogio la botella que habia puesto sobre el altar y sirvio, aun de rodillas, en el vaso que llevaba vacio en la mano la diosa – Asi mejor – con enorme, tremendo, y descomunal esfuerzo, la más grande de las diosas consiguió llevarse el vaso a la boca – De quien seria la idea de hacer la puñeterita estatua de oro??

Sasuke volvio a su sitio ante el altar y espero. Cuando la estatua de Tsunade logro terminarse el pequeño vaso de sake le miro, satisfecha.

.-No tengo ni puñetera idea de quien es ese tal Uchiha…Imari has dicho??

.-Itachi, oh Diosa.

.-Eso. Te crees que los dioses vamos dedicandonos a ayudar a mequetrefes como tu a acabar con su familia???

.-Fue asi!!! Oh Diosa – rectifico con rapidez – Los dioses le dieron el poder del fuego. Escupia llamas por la boca, como un dragon!!

La estatua se quedo rigida, y por un momento Sasuke penso que la diosa habia vuelto a irse.

.-Diles a tus sacerdotes que no se les olvide escribir por ahí que jamas se le debe conceder el privilegio de guardar el poder del fuego al dios de la guerra, maldito Pein…

.-Entonces, si que le dieron los dioses poder a mi hermano??

.-Eso explica bastantes cosas, pequeño mortal – la estatua intento moverse un poco en el asiento, para acomodarse, sin mucho éxito – Y ahora te quieres carga al saquito de huesos escupe fuego de tu hermano, no es asi??

.-Si, oh Diosa.

.-Pues yo no puedo ayudarte.

.-Pero, gran Tsunade, llevo años entrenandome!!!

.-Pues ve y matalo tu solito.

.-No, gran Diosa, entrenandome para ser un instrumento de los dioses –dijo inclinandose.

.-Perdon???

.-Convertidme en un kamimusha. Os entregare mi vida si a cambio vosotros me dais el poder y la oportunidad de matar a mi hermano.

.-Y para que ibamos a querer a un mortal pegando trotes por ahí a nuestras ordenes??

.-Los dioses deben de tener asuntos en la tierra y, con el devido respeto, oh Diosa, no parece que vosotros tengais facilidades para moveros por el mundo terrenal.

La estatua hizo una mueca y se removio con lentitud y pesadez.

.-Puede que tengas razon. Pero yo no necesito ningun kamimusha y, ni mucho menos, un mocoso del que estar pendiente para que mate a ningun hermano. Adios, pimpollo, y gracias por la botellita.

Un haz de luz aparecio como un flash sobre la estatua. La Diosa se habia ido. Y se habia llevado el sake con ella. Sasuke dejo caer la cabeza sobre el suelo. Era una postura incomoda, todo hay que decirlo, pero el muchacho, a sus diecisiete años, habia conseguido una gran capacidad de sufrimiento. Asi paso mucho tiempo, pensando que habia malgastado los ultimos ocho años en prepararse para nada. Sabia que solo le quedaba un camino: ir sin poderes divinos a buscar a su hermano y morir chamuscado. Se levanto, hizo una ultima reverencia ante la estatua de Tsunade y fue a salir del templo.

.-Un momento – Sasuke se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se arodillo.

.-Diosa Sakura, señora del amor, elocuencia, sabiduria, artes, musica, conocimientos y buena fortuna.

.-Para lo que sirven – la imagen de una joven muchacha de ojos verdes y un extraño pelo rosa se movia hacia el envuelta en un aura blanca – no deberias molestarte en aprendertelos – la diosa hizo como si le cogiese los brazos para ponerle de pie y, sin tocarle, asi lo hizo.

.-Que quereis de mi, oh diosa.

.-Lo primero que dejes de decir "oh diosa", llevo todo el rato escuchandote hablar con mami y has dicho como seis veces o asi "oh diosa" "oh diosa", tenemos nombre, no hace falta que digas "oh"

.-…perdon – Sasuke se quedo mirando a la hermosa diosa del amor.

.-Has dicho que querias ser kamimusha.

.-Para conseguir la gracia de los dioses y matar a mi hermano.

.-Bueno, veras, en esos minutos que has estado hay tirado en el suelo, mami me ha ordenado recuperar el poder del fuego. Pero hay un pequeño problema, tambien nos ha prohibido pelearnos entre dioses, porque dice que hacemos mucho ruido y no puede dormir – dijo suspirando. Un mechon de su hermoso cabello callo hacia delante, haciendo volver al Uchiha menor del limbo, a donde le habia llevado la belleza de la diosa- Para colmo, si yo bajase a tu mundo, los hombres se darian de patadas en el culo para verme, para tocarme, y todas esas cosas que haceis los mortales.

.-Los dioses no lo haceis??

.-Claro, pero es mil veces más placentero, asi que no se puede ni comparar.

.-…a

.-El caso, que necesito alguien aquí abajo que recupere el poder por mi. Y, como no, la unica forma de recuperar un poder dado a un mortal es matando a quien lo posee.

.-Quereis que sea vuestro Kamimusha.

.-Aun no lo tengo claro. Tengo un par de buenos especimenes localizados. Pero tu me das penita, y eres más mono que los otros dos, asi que te dare una oportunidad – se alzo un metro en el aire, flotando – Uchiha Sasuke – dijo solemnemente – ve al templo mayor de la Gran Diosa Sakura, osea mi templo, en la ciudad de Midorikawa. Alli volveremos a vernos y te pondre a prueba. Pero, si no llegas antes de tres dias, le dare el puesto a otro, y tu moriras chamuscadito.

.-Pero, mi señora.

.-Que?? – pregunto esta, que seguia subiendo.

.-La ciudad de Midorikawa esta a solo un dia de camino.

.-Ya te he dicho que eres más mono que los demas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro fanfic raro, raro, raro xD. Si no recibo al menos seis reviews no lo continuare, asi que ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer owo. Digo que no lo continuare, porque prefiero tener más tiempo para mi otro fic, no porque no rewineis, pero si veo que gusta a la audiencia, pos yo sigo palante òwó.


	2. De la mano de una Diosa

Niurka, Kamimusha es guerrero de los dioses, por asi decirlo owo, aunque tambien podria ser dios guerrero owO, pero esa traducción no me conviene xD. Siento no haber subido ayer capi, aun teniendo ya mas de seis reviews (gracias TOT), pero pasaro muchas cosas y no tube tiempo de escribir owo. Disfrutenme, que diga, disfrutadlo nOnU!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kamimusha  
ZoeUchiha**

Capitulo 1. De la mano de una Diosa

Sasuke salio del templo. Se puso las sandalias que habia dejado junto al tori (N/A: son los arcos esos rojos tipicos japos que simbolizan la puerta entre el cielo y la tierra owo, normalmente se ponen en medio del agua, no como puerta a los templos, pero me parecio adecuado ponerlo asi en el fic owo) y camino hacia la garganta de la montaña que hacia de unica salida y entrada. Un viejo vestido con las ropas tipicas de los sacerdotes le esperaba sentado en un roca. El kannushi de la aldea de Konoha (N/A: osea, sacerdote oxo) se levanto al ver que el joven se acercaba.

.-Y bien?? Te han concedido los dioses algun poder??

.-No, Orochimaru san. Pero tenias razon. La Diosa Tsunade en persona bajo de los cielos gracias a la botella de sake. Dijo que no podia ayudarme.

El joven comenzo a andar por la garganta hacia la salida.

.-Y te vas tan feliz??

.-Una de sus hijas, la Diosa Sakura, dijo que me aceptaria como su Kamimusha si superaba una prueba que me impondra en Midorikawa. Pero solo si llego antes de tres dias.

.-Esa ciudad esta solo a uno.

.-Lo se, y ella tambien.

Anduvieron durante todo el dia y durmieron pocas horas durante la noche. Sasuke esperaba con paciencia al viejo sacerdote, que andaba con torpeza por el escarpado camino que subia el desfiladero hacia la meseta de Midorikawa. Al menos le debia eso. El le acogio y le entreno para vengar a su clan cuando nadie lo hizo. A medio dia lograron divisar la ciudad. Una muralla de piedra blanca se elevaba diez metros del suelo. Cascadas de agua caian por sus paredes y las plantas crecian sobre ella creando hermosos dibujos y formaciones jamas vistas en ningun otro lugar. Y sobre la montaña podia divisarse, incluso desde alli, el gran y majestuoso templo a la Diosa Sakura, patrona de la ciudad.

.-Verdaderamente parece una ciudad muy bella.

.-No olvides quien es la Diosa que la guarda.

Tras lograr entrar en la ciudad se encaminaron por una de las calles más amplias que parecia conducir directamente a la escalera que conducia al templo. Las casas, de tipico estilo japones, eran de madera blanca y el color rojo de sus tejados quedaba casi tapado por completo por hermosas enredaderas florales. El verde y el blanco predominaban en la ciudad. Se detubieron ante la escalera que conducia al templo. Una escalera que no parecia tener final y que subia la empinada montaña.

.-Debe tener casi treinta metros – Sasuke miro horrorizado la escalera, por la que subia y baja poca gente.

.-Treinta y dos – Orochimaru se sento en el primer escalon – Como la prueba es para ti me permitiras que descanse mis viejos huesos aquí abajo, mientras tus fornidas piernas suben a toda carrera esta bonita escalera.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada que lo decia todo. Suspiro, resignado, y comenzo la subida.

Hermosos cerezos bordeaban todo el camino, y las hojas caian por aquí y por alla, siempre dejando paso a nuevas. Eran los famosos cerezos perennes de Midorikawa. Sasuke intento tomarse aquello con filosofia. No era más que una prueba más en el camino, y debia superarla porque, seguramente, seria de las mas faciles que le pondrian delante.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos subiendo la empinada escalera cuando ya necesitaba de las manos para ayudarse a seguir subiendo. La gente que bajaba y subia no se fijaba en el. Pero el en ellos si. Subian con asombrosa fluidez.

El Uchiha paro en más de una ocasión. Se dijo que eso no podia estar ocurriendole a el. Estaba bien entrenado. Era fuerte y resistente. Solo era una escalera. ¿Por qué no podia subir con fluideza? Las flores de Sakura que caian a su alrededor le daban ganas de dormir. ¿Seria por eso?

Intento no pensar en ello y seguir subiendo. Entonces probo otra tactica. Cuanto antes subiese, antes veria el hermoso rostro de la Diosa Sakura. Comenzo a pensar en su hermosa y perfecta figura, en su cabello rosado que le caia con tanta sensualidad sobre los hombros. Aquellos ojos verdes que dejaban claro que no era humana. Su dulce voz.

El ultimo de los Uchiha se sorprendio a si mismo subiendo con la misma fluidez que lo hacia el resto de las personas de la escalera. Que resultaron ser todos hombres. Miro hacia atrás y vio a algunas mujeres subiendo ayudandose de palos.

¿Era el poder de la diosa del amor lo unico que podia hacer subir con fluideza aquella escalera?

Se encogio de hombros y siguió pensando en la diosa, mientras subia con infinita facilidad.

Por fin llego a la entrada. Se lavo las manos y la boca, como habia que hacer en cualquier templo, y se quito los zapatos. Unas sacerdotisas, vestidas con quimonos blancos, le quitaron las armas que llevaba sin decir nada. Entro en el templo.

Estaban realizando una ceremonia en honor a la diosa. Las sacerdotisas de la Diosa Sakura, que debian vestir de blanco y guardar silencio hasta el dia que se convirtiesen en madres, bailaban haciendo hermosos movimientos. En un momento del baile sacaron de los quimonos abanicos, con los que acompañaron la danza. Sasuke juraria que más de una le miro a los ojos.

Termino el baile. La gente se arrodillo ante las sacerdotisas para rendirles homenaje y despues todo el mundo se fue. Incluso ellas. Sasuke miro hacia donde habian colocado sus armas.

.-Tranquilo, tus juguetitos siguen alli – Sasuke se volvio hacia donde antes habia estado una hermosa estatua de mármol blanco de la Diosa.

.-Por que tu puedes bajar aquí, en vez de tener que usar, como la Diosa Tsunade, las estatuas para poder aparecer.

.-Mama es la diosa Sol, si bajase aquí moririais todos chamuscaditos, te suena eso de algo?? – la diosa se acerco juguetona hacia el – Me alegro de que hayas venido tan rapido – paso un dedo sobre la barbilla de el, sin siquiera rozarle, pero basto para que una fuerte sacudida recorriese la espalda del Uchiha.

.-Aquí estoy, para que me pongais a prueba – dijo con un hilo de voz. Sakura rio con elegancia, y su risa recordo a Sasuke el trino de un pajaro. Con rapidez pero sin dejar de moverse con la hermosura de los pasos de una diosa, Sakura recogio las armas del Uchiha.

.-No tienes armadura, y solo una espada hecha por un mortal, El Tiempo sabra hace cuanto.

.-Me jure a mi mismo no usar ningun arma o armadura de mi familia hasta restaurar su honor.

.-Tampoco puedes aceptar ningun arma que yo te de??

.-Eso si, mi señora – como hipnotizado, el Uchiha la habia seguido. Una fuerza descomunal le pedia que la tocase – Diosa??

.-Que pasa??

.-Estais en este mundo de verdad??

.-Hoy si. En mi templo es el unico lugar donde puedo aparecer de verdad. Puedo canalizar mi poder envuelva la ciudad para que no te vuelvas loco de amor por mi – Sasuke reprimio un sonidito de desesperación, pues aunque la influencia de la Diosa era menor, para el seguia siendo insoportable.

.-Y ahora escucha – dijo con ese tono solemne que habia utilizado en su anterior encuentro – Hay una serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colasque guarda la entrada a Yomi (N/A: el inframundo oxo). Si logras vencerle conseguiras un arma digna de un Dios…bueno, no tanto, pero al menos si para un kamimusha. La entrada a Yomi se encuentra en la montaña roja de Torikami. Mata al mounstruo y cortale las colas, en una de ellas encontraras tu arma.

Sasuke estaba excitado. La Diosa Sakura le estaba ofreciendo un arma digna de cualquier gran guerrero. Seguro que aquello haria que Itachi muriese de envidia. Penso para si mismo, emocionado.

.-Esta bien, matare a ese mounstruo para vos, mi señora – dijo haciendo una reverecia.

.-No!!! – la diosa agito la mano delante de su nariz con rapidez – Nadie debe saber que vas a matarlo en mi nombre. Ese bicho lleva hay desde que se construyo la puerta, el señor de Yomi le tiene mucho cariño, y no me apeteceria enfadarle – dijo mirando hacia un lado y aprentando sus carnosos labios – Puedo protegerte de el siempre y cuando crea que vas por tu cuenta, por eso, para disimular, te dare una mision secundaria.

.-Decidme - dijo, sin perder la ilusion y cometiendo el error de mirarla a los ojos.

.-Hay un templo dedicado al Dios del Viento del Norte, Naruto. La semana pasada fue su cumpleaños, pero tenia peluqueria y no tube tiempo de comprarle nada, asi que le llevaras mi regalo.

.-Y no puedes darselo tu?? – pregunto Sasuke, sorprendido.

.-No. Mi regalo es algo mortal, por lo que debe ser entregado como ofrenda para que el pueda recogerlo. Podras recogerlo en Torikami.

Sakura empezo a levearse en el aire, como la ultima vez.

.-Te estare vigilando muy de cerca, Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora eres mi kamimusha. Esta claro que una cara bonita no lo es todo, asi que demuestrame que tu atletico cuerpo sirve para algo y consigue el arma que te ofrezo. No me falles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke y Orochimaru emprendieron el camino hacia Torikami. Ya llevaban dos dias de camino y Sasuke habia comenzado a padecir un dolor horrible. La imagen de Sakura pasando su dedo cerca de la barbilla del Uchiha le atormentaba por las noches y por las mañanas le parecia verla entre los arboles. Como una droga, su cuerpo le pedia volver a verla.

Orochimaru se dio cuenta de aquello. Le obligo a rezar cada vez que paraban, pidiendo clemencia a la diosa.

.-Debes recordar que ellos no son como nosotros, ni piensan igual. Ella es la Diosa del Amor. Aunque no posee la lujuria, que de eso se encarga el segundo Dios del Amor, Kakashi, no hay nada que le pueda divertir mas que jugar con las almas mortales.

.-Ella no es mala.

.-Claro que lo es, como todos los dioses. Recuerda que gracias a ellos has perdido a toda tu familia.

.-Pero ellos son la unica forma de quitarme el peso de todas esas muertes de encima.

.-Pues entonces se firme!! No caigas ante su poder!! Ahora es cuando has de demostrarle tu fuerza. No ves que te pone a prueba?? Olvidala, cumple tu mision y vuelve con la cabeza bien alta. Entonces ella te concedera todo lo que deses.

.-Todo, Orochimaru san??

.-Te he dicho que la olvides!!

Sasuke sacudio la cabeza con fuerza, pero su dolor interno empezaba a ser fisico.

El viejo sacerdote unio sus oraciones a las de el cuando paraban.

Tres largos dias más de camino tardaron en llegar a Torikami. Sasuke habia empezado a tener fuertes fiebres y a delirar, asi que el anciano no habia tenido más remedio que comenzar a suministrarle pociones y otras barbaridades que le mantenian lucido pero le costaban muchas fuerzas. No tenian dinero, asi que se refugiaron en una cueva cerca de la entrada a la pequeña ciudad. La noche era tranquila. Orochimaru ya estaba dormirdo. Sasuke se levanto y comenzo a dar vueltas. Estubo tentado de darse de cabezazos contra las paredes. Entonces una tremenda paz le inundo. Estubo a punto de gritar. Unos brazos blancos como la nieve rodeados de un aura igual de blanca le rodeaban. Vio uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes por encima de su hombro.

.-Sasuke, tienes que aguantar. Aun no puedo ayudarte contra esto. Hasta que no superes esta prueba no podre convertirte en un kamimusha en toda regla – la diosa le acaricio con cuidado, esta vez tocandole. Sasuke tubo la necesitad de levantar la mano y agarrar la de ella, pero no lo hizo – Aguanta, solo un poco más. Hazlo por mi. Mi regalo esta en una tienda pegada a la puerta norte, la que da al templo. Di que vienes a por el encargo grande y te lo daran. Ve al templo de Naruto y ofreceselo en mi nombre. Se que no estas en el mejor estado para luchar contra un enemigo tan temible como la serpiente Yamata, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que la mates. Tal vez Naruto pueda hacer algo más por ti – Sasuke noto como ella iba separandose de el. Un nuevo grito fue interrumpido en su garganta. Callo dormido al frio suelo de la cueva.

A la mañana siguiente no tenia fiebre. Se sentia mas lucido que la noche anterior y penso con más calma las palabras de su diosa. Si lo hacia bien, ese mismo dia tal vez se desiciese de ese terrible dolor. Debia ser fuerte, como le habia dicho Orochimaru, y aguantar.

Solo un dia más. Se recordaba cada pocos minutos. Dejo a Orochimaru en la cueva, diciendole que preferia hacer aquello solo. El anciano, cansado del largo viaje, acepto de buena gana y se quedo alli, haciendo buen uso de las pocas provisiones que les quedaban.

Sasuke llego a la tienda que le habia indicado Sakura y entro. Un hombre alto salio al mostrador.

.-Vengo a por el encargo grande – dijo con simpleza. Estaba muy cansado.

.-A, perfecto. Nos a costado mantenerlo caliente desde ayer. Sigueme.

El hombre levanto una tabla del mostrador para que Sasuke le siguiese a la trastienda. Habia una carreta con algo muy grande encima, tapado con una manta. El hombre cogio una punta y la lenvato.

.-Es…

.-Ramen, por supuesto – dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa – El mayor tazon de ramen que hayamos echo nunca.

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido. Agradecio a los dioses, y en especial a una, que el tazon estubiese en una carreta.

Emprendio el camino hacia el templo, tirando del ramen gigante. Por suerte, este no estaba lenvatando sobre una gran montaña, pero si en una pequeña elevación en el valle del viento, Kazekawa, que guardaba la montaña roja de Yamakai. Desde alli se podia ver el arco de piedra de la puerta al mundo de los muertos.

Agotado, logro entrar en el templo. No sabia si era adecuado meter una carreta dentro, y se arrepintió de haber dejado al viejo sacerdote en la cueva. Se quito la sandalias, lavo sus manos y su boca y se echo el enorme cuenco sobre la espalda, tratando de que no se callese. Una estatua de seis metros representaba al Dios del Viento Naruto. Un gran hombre con nueve colas de zorro que llevaba un ciclon enroscado la brazo y atacaba a algun mal imaginario. Otra estatua de oro. Sasuke espero que el dios no tubiese que manifestarse como Tsunade.

Sasuke, con pasos lentos, avanzo hacia el altar de ofrendas.

.-Oye – una voz sono de alguna parte. Pero no de la estatua – Tu, canijo, eso es para mi??

.-Si sois el gran Dios del Viento Naruto, si.

.-RAAAMEEEEN!!!!!! – La estatua cobro vida de repente. De un salto, el hombre zorro se lanzo hacia Sasuke, que no corrio porque no pudo, y le quito el plato, feliz. El remolino que antes habia estado enroscado en el brazo de la estatua callo con un fuerte clon! al suelo. Sasuke respiro aliviado de no tener el pesado plato sobre la espalda. El dios hizo aparecer unos palillos y comenzo a comer con ganas.

.-Y…a que se debe…esta explendida ofrenda…quieres que vuele algun pais de la faz de la tierra?? – dijo entre cada parada para llenar los palillos.

.-Es un regalo, por vuestro cumpleaños, de la gran Diosa del Amor, Sakura.

.-SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAN!!!- el gran eco metalico de la enorme estatua arrastro dos metros hacia atrás a Sasuke – SABIA QUE NO PODIA OLVIDARSE DE MI!! Tenemos algo, sabes?? – dijo alzando una ceja. Sasuke sintio como si le arrancaran el alma – Aunque ella dice que no. Mujeres – se echo el cuenco a la boca y se lo comio con lo que quedaba de caldo – Aunque ella no me quisiese tengo unas cuantas más – dijo estirandose –No tendras más, verdad??

.-No…-dijo, con una ira que no sabia de donde habia salido, el Uchiha.

.-Que pena. Y quien eres tu?? – el dios le dio un toquecito con uno de sus enormes dedos.

.-Soy el Kamimusha Uchiha Sasuke – dijo sin pensar en la advertencia de Sakura sobre no desvelar aun que iba en su nombre – Y vengo a matar a la serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colas, Yamata.

La estatua hizo una mueca.

.-Y porque quieres suicidarte, pequeño mortal???

.-No voy a suicidarme!!! Voy en busca de un arma digna para mi.

.-NO ME FALTES AL RESPETO, CANIJO!!! –Sasuke retrocedio cinco metros tras el grito de la estatua – Siendo kamimusha de Sakura chan no debi sorprenderme, siempre le han gustado los mequetrefes como tu!!! Maleducados, irrespetuosos y que babean detrás de ella!!

.-Tu eres el primero que has dicho que tenias algo con ella!!!

.-Pero yo soy un Dios!!!

Solto un fuerte bufizo que hizo que las rotinas del templo se agitasen con fuerza. Fruncio el ceño dorado y se quedo mirando a Sasuke.

.-Pero como eres kamimusha de Sakura chan y me caes mal, te ayudare a llegar hasta Yamata y asi quedare bien con ella y hare que te mueras mas rapido. Estas listo para tu pelea, pequeño mortal??

.-Siempre lo estoy!!! Y no voy a morir!!!

.-Pues ala!!! – el dios agito con fuerza una mano y una burbuja de aire llevo, a velocidad vertiginosa a Sasuke hacia la montaña. En cuanto se perdio de vista, la estatua sonrio.

.-Lo he hecho bien, Sakura chan??

.-Si!! Lo has mosqueado mucho!!! Espero que eso le sirva para matar al bicho – dijo la diosa saliendo tras el hombro del señor del viento.

.-Estaba muy enfadado – dijo sin dejar de reir.

.-Pues claro que lo esta, es un hombre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo de CASI seis paginas de word xD, asi que no os podeis quejar òwó, al final estoy metiendo un webo de sasusaku, creo que todo el que no meto en los fics que hago dedicados a ellos xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Bueno, que le vamos a hacer nOnU.


	3. El comienzo de lo inevitable

**Kamimusha  
ZoeUchiha**

Capitulo 2. El comienzo de lo inevitable

El poder del dios del viento le dejo gentilmente sobre la cima de la montaña. Sasuke miro a su alrededor con cautela. El arco de la puerta a Yomi estaba frente a el. Y por encima podia ver una de las ocho cabezas de la serpiente Yamata observandole. El cansancio hizo flaquear una de las piernas del Uchiha y el dolor en el pecho se le clavo como una aguja. Sin embargo, estaba furioso. Queria destruir a aquella cosa para volver a estar ante su diosa. No tenia otro remedio. Hizo oidos sordos a la desesperante necesitadad de ver a Sakura y a sus parpados que se cerraban por las pocas horas de sueño de los ultimos cinco dias. Ajito con fuerza la cabeza y se lanzo en carrera hacia la serpiente. Esta no perdio un segundo y salto por encima del arco. Sasuke dio una voltereta por el suelo quedando tras de ella. Saco la espada con velocidad y le solto un fuerte tajo en el lomo al bicho que grito furioso. El Uchiha salto hacia atrás para poder alejarse un poco de la serpiente, pero no demasiado, volviendo a arremeter sobre la pata más cercana, para no dejarla descansar. Sin embargo no estaba en su mejor momento, y no podia mantener ese ritmo de batalla. Dio otra voltereta y quedo a la derecha del mounstruo, lejos del alcance de sus cabezas. Para su sorpresa, la piel de la serpiente iba regenerandose lentamente. Dos de las cabezas le atacaron por angulos distintos. Salto para esquivarlas, pero una tercera le sorprendio por arriba. Estaba lento. No llego a morderle, pero si le lanzo haciendole caer pesadamente metros mas atrás. El Uchiha tanteo con las manos el suelo aun sin abrir los ojos. Escupio cuando sintio el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Se habia entrenado para enfrentarse a cosas peores. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Evoco el recuerdo de sus padres muertos al llegar a casa y la ultima mirada de desprecio de su hermano. No hizo falta nada más. Tiro de una vara de menos de cincuenta centímetros que llevaba a la espalda. Fue desplegandose hasta cobrar su verdadera forma: una lanza simple de cuatro metros. El Uchiha se pregunto si la regeneración no seria solo superficial.

La serpiente no habia perdido el tiempo y habia cogido con sus colas una enorme roca y ahora se acercaba para aplastar a Sasuke con ella. Ayudandose de la lanza, Sasuke salto por encima de la roca, apoyo los pies en ella para coger impulso y se dejo caer enroscado en la lanza clavandosela al mounstruo. Lo habia atravesado desde la parte alta del cuello de la quinta cabeza hasta el suelo atravesando el cuerpo de la serpiente, que se habia puesto vertical para ver mejor a su presa. Dos de las cabezas chirriaban con fuerza. Pronto se le unieron las demas. Sasuke empujo la lanza hacia abajo y luego bajo. Saco la espada de nuevo y remato al mounstruo. Tambaleandose, comenzo a cortar las colas del mounstruo muerto. Al cortar la sexta, el trozo rebanado se convirtió en la vaina de una espada, de la que pronto salio un puño. Una espada totalmente rectangular. Sasuke la cogio con cuidado y la saco un poco para observarla. A diferencia de la vaina, blanca, el filo era negro.

Sasuke cayo pesadamente hacia atrás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperto dos dias despues, aunque eso no llego a contarselo nadie. Estaba metido en una suave cama. Eso fue lo primero que sintio al despertarse, porque lo primero que vio fue un alto techo blanco al que casi llegaban unas hermosas enredaderas florales que subian por las paredes. De lo tercero que se percato fue de ellas. Una iba vestida de blanco, la otra de un rosa palido. Ambas llevaban las ropas de las sacerdotisas de Sakura.

Si. Debia de estar en Midorikawa. La chica de blanco se fue rapidamente. La de rosa le puso una mano sobre el pecho.

.-No os movais demasiado – le señalo algunos vendajes – Vendre despues – se fue con una reverencia y rapido caminar. Apenas se habia ido cuando los ojos de la diosa sorprendieron al Uchiha.

.-Por fin despierto – sonrio – Felicidades!! Ahora eres mi Kamimusha – Sakura le puso ante las narices la espada que el mismo habia sacado de la cola de la serpiente – Estoy muy orgullosa de entregarte la Kusanagi no tsurugi, pero como es largo y feo lo dejaremos en Kusanagi – examino con la mirada a Sasuke – Parece que el dolor muscular esta terminando de desaparecer. Naruto tubo la amabilidad de traerte hasta aquí de "una volada", como dice el – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Sin embargo esto hizo arder al mortal por dentro. Entonces callo en la cuenta.

.-Y el sacerdote?? Y Orochimaru?? Lo deje en la cueva!!! –se levanto pero una fuerza tiro de el hacia abajo.

.-Te refieres al viejo repollo con marcas raras en la cara que va contigo a todas partes?? Le mande una notita para que se fuese a freir espárragos. Este contrato es solo para uno, Sasuke – dijo sentandose en el aire.

.-Pero no puedo dejarle tirado!!

.-Si quieres dejo que tu hermanito te chamusque.

.-…

.-Mejor – se miro un pie, distraida y coqueta – Tienes que aprender a obedecerme ciegamente. Despues de todo, solo eres un mortal – Sasuke se dejo caer pesadamente sobre las sabanas – No te ofendas, que eres un mortal muy mono – la diosa señalo un monton de ropa sobre una silla sin respaldo con la cabeza – Si quieres que alguien te ayude a vestirte tendras que ir a buscarla tu. Desde ahora mi casa es tu casa. Mis sacerdotisas te trataran como a un rey. Siempre tendras un refugio aqui, un baño con el que quitarte el polvo del camino, comida en abundancia, una cama comoda y, si quieres, compañía – dijo con una mirada picara. Sasuke no pudo reprimir fruncir el ceño, aunque sabia que ese ultimo comentario lo habia echo para probarle.

.-Puedo vestirme solo. Gracias, mi señora – el Uchiha se levanto, cogio la ropa y se metio tras una mampara de tela blanca a cambiarse. La diosa se dejo caer hasta la cama.

Sasuke examino las prendas. Eran todas y cada una de ellas negras. Menos la ropa interior, que era de color vino. Se puso el kosode de tirantes (N/A: camiseta interior oxo, y tirantes de tio òxó) y el hakama (N/A: son pantalones interiores como los trajes de los sinigamis, para los que veis bleach owo, los que no, buscadlo en google nOn!) pero cortos y algo más estrechos de lo normal. Sobre esto se puso el kimono negro de dos piezas (N/A: kimono significa "una cosa ke se lleva" xD, y se a utilizado siempre para distintos tipos de ropa. Ya que cada uno utilice su imaginación como más le plazca xD). Habia un detalle en aquellas ropas que no habia pasado desapercivido para el: el abanico de su clan a la espalda.

Al salir de detrás se arrodillo ante la diosa y le dio las gracias.

.-No digas tonterias – dijo con falsa modestia – Solo son detalles. Bien. Ahora, lo prometido es deuda – la diosa se levanto de la cama – Ponte de rodillas de espaldas a mi – asi lo hizo el Uchiha. Noto una fuerza bajarle la ropa del hombro izquierdo – No te muevas – entonces sintio el dedo de ella sobre el comienzo de su cuello.

Fue como un tiron. Como si le arrancasen todo lo que le habia estado haciendo sufrir aquellos ultimos dias y lo guardasen en una prision dentro de el. Se miro el hombro con curiosidad.

.-He aquí el sello del cielo, que impedira que sufras cuando no me tengas cerca.

Sasuke observo los tres caracolitos que tenia en el hombro. Volvio a ponerse la ropa en su sitio, como si le hubiesen quitado parte de el.

.-Perfecto – como cada vez que se veian, la diosa Sakura comenzo a elevarse en el aire – Ahora que eres mi kamimusha deberas darme fama y gloria haya donde vallas. Mientras yo buscare la forma de darte más poder para que puedas vencer a tu hermano. Cumple los deseos de la gente.

Y asi lo hizo

Pronto consiguió que su nombre fuera conocido en todo el pais. A menudo la gente pedia a la Diosas deseos relacionados con el amor, todos fácilmente resolvibles a punta de espada. Dos hombres que se disputaban a una mujer, algun que otro que habia robado la virginidad de una dama noble y merecia castigo según el padre de esta, y otras muchas. Aunque la mayoria de las veces no necesitaba de la fuerza bruta para cumplir su cometido, en las pocas ocasiones en las que debia matar a alguien intentaba demostrar que su entrenamiento habia servido para algo. Pero, aunque el se esmeraba en usar toda clase de movimientos ingeniosos para cometer su mision, aquellos a quienes mataba no dejaban de ser gente comun y su fama no fue otra que el del asesino de Sakura. Su llegada a un pueblo se habia convertido en un mal presagio, aunque la mayoria de las veces no ocurriese nada. La gente le temia. Y eso agradaba a Sakura.

Llevaba ya casi tres meses sirviendo a la Diosa. Se impacientaba. No habia conseguido nada nuevo. La ultima semana ni siquiera habia tenido misiones, y habia pasado el tiempo entrenandose en el templo de Midorikawa, donde pasaba el tiempo escondido.

Aquella tarde la diosa vino a verle.

.-Tengo algo interesante que ofrecerte – dijo tocando con su brillante mano el agua – Pero que estoy diciendo, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando hablo contigo – suspiro. Sasuke estaban arrodillado tras de ella – Tengo una mision que vas a cumplir porque eres mi kamimusha y es tu obligación – hizo una pausa y miro al Uchiha- No te inmutas de nada??

.-Deberia hacerlo??

.-Olvidalo – la diosa dejo caer la cabeza, un gesto que utilizaba bastante y que hacia caer algunos mechones de su pelo rosado hacia delante, llenando el ambiente de un embriagante perfume- Esta mision es para otro dios. Es uno de los dioses de la guerra que ha venido a mi como un simple mortal.

.-Un segundo dios de la guerra??

.-Ains, mortales. Igual que hay dos dioses del viento, Naruto del Viento del Norte, frio y feroz, y Temari del Viento del Sur, calido pero debastador, hay dos dioses de la guerra. Esta Pein, el más conocido. Sobre todo porque es un salvaje. Ama la guerra simple y sangrienta, como la mayoria de los mortales. Pero tambien esta el Dios Shikamaru, muy conocido en las regiones del sur, que usa un poquito más la cabeza a la hora de luchar. Los grandes generales siempre lo han venerado y han contado con su ayuda.

.-Y en que podria ayudar yo a un Dios de la guerra.

.-Bueno, es complicado. Shikamaru vino a buscarme porque soy la Diosa del Amor. Por lo visto, la Diosa Temari se a enamorado de el. Ambos son dioses del sur y se conocen mucho. Pero Shikamaru la a rechazado, porque dice que no esta preparado para una relacion – dijo subiendo los ojos- Escusa tipica de los hombres. Ains, sois todos unos cobardes. El caso es que quiere que la "desenamore", pero mis poderes no son tan fuertes como para poder hacer eso con una diosa. El caso es que Temari es, como todas, una diosa muy orgullosa, y que Shikamaru la haya rechazado le a ofendido mucho. Asi que a mandado a un semidios a sus ordenes a debastar todos los pueblos que veneren a Shikamaru.

.-Un semidios!!!???

.-Tranquilo, tu eres más mono que el, seguro que le vences!! – dijo sacudiendo la mano delante de su nariz, quitandole importancia. Otro gesto muy suyo.

.-El es un dios de la guerra, por que no lo arregla el??

.-Ya te he dicho que mama nos a prohibido a todos pelearnos entre nosotros.

.-Y que pasa, no podeis fulminar de un rayo o algo al semidios ese??

.-El dios del poder del rayo murio hacia dos decadas y aun no le hemos encontrado sustituto – dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando las manos – Por eso hace mucho que no se oye que haya muerto nadie fulminado de un rayo. Pero bueno. El caso es que los dioses de la guerra tienen poderes bastante reducidos comparados con los que pueden tener otros dioses. Si no recuerdo mal Shikamaru crea sombras que protegen a los ejercitos que luchan bajo su estandarte, algo bastante inútil contra un semidios.

Se levanto de al lado de la fuente donde estaba sentada y se fue acercando a el.

.-Por suerte para todos, se mueve muy despacio, y solo a arrasado un pueblo. Con un poco de suerte llegaras para evitar que arrase más de tres – comenzo a elevarse en el aire – Ve a Kazetoshi, la Diosa Hinata a predicho que llegaras a tiempo para enfrentarte a el, lo que no ha visto es quien sera el vencedor. El semidios arrasara un pueblo más antes de llegar a Kazetoshi, aun asi no te entretengas. Tardaras una semana en llegar. Cuando lleges ve al templo de Shikamaru, le he pedido un regalo para ti como pago por nuestra ayuda. Espero que acepte dartelo antes de la batalla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La arena del desierto le entraba dentro de las extrañas sandalias cerradas que le habia dado la diosa junto con sus otras ropas aquel dia en que desperto. No corria ni una pizca de viento, y el sol calentaba sus ropas negras. Pero hacia tiempo que las cosas más humanas habian dejado de molestar a Sasuke. Sabia que tenia que ver con ese sello del cielo que llevaba al hombro. Apenas necesitaba beber agua. Era difícil hacerle sudar. El sueño, con el que hasta entonces habia tenido problemas para llevarse bien, venia ahora a el cada vez que el queria y al despertar no sentia la pesadez y el deseo de cinco minutitos más de los mortales. Asi que caminaba solo con la molestia de undirse en la arena. Era su ultimo dia de camino.

La ciudad de Kazetoshi no era demasiado grande. Ni siquiera tenia muralla. El edificio más grande era un cuartel con forma de cubo en la zona este de la ciudad. Apenas entro en la ciudad algunas personas se volvieron para mirarle. Empezaron los murmullo. Dio un par de vueltas por la ciudad, sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Arto de dal vuetas, se volvio hacia algunos curiosos que le seguian, "escondidos".

.-Alguien puede indicarme donde esta el templo del Dios de la Guerra?? – escucho un suspiro de alivio.

.-Estais con el, poderoso señor. Estais del lado del gran Shikamaru. Creiamos que la diosa Temari os mandaba a vos en vez de al mounstruo de arena a matarnos.

.-Donde esta el templo del Dios de la Guerra?? – repitio sin mostrar emocion alguna.

.-Junto al cuartel, poderoso señor – el hombre señalo el edificio cuadrado, que podia verse desde cualquier sitio de la pequeña ciudad.

El templo del dios de la guerra era curioso. Del nivel del suelo salia una cupula de cristal que permitia ver el interior del templo supterraneo. Bajo la escalinata cubierta de arena. Se alegro de tener que descalzarse y lavarse los pies antes de entrar. Ando por el frio y pulido suelo del templo. Como un parpado, una coraza tapo la mitad de la cupula.

.-Prefiero la sombra, y tu??

El dios Shikamaru no tenia estatuas. Solo su templo circular con un enorme mapa del mundo dibujado en el brillante suelo de mármol.

.-Siempre es más agradable que el sol – era el dios más sencillo que habia conocido hasta el momento. Vestia como un mortal. No habia ningun aura que le rodease y podria pasar desapercivido entre la gente comun. Camino hasta casi el filo de la sombra que propagaba el parpado de la cupula. Estaba justo en el punto del mapa que reflejaba la ciudad.

.-Esto es bastante problemático – señalo con la cabeza la cupula – Ves esa montaña de hay??

.-Si – Sasuke observo el lugar que le indicaba el dios, una gran montaña muy cerca de la ciudad, tras el cuartel.

.-Es prácticamente hueca, y dentro hay una estatua gigante, de unos diez metros, de la Diosa del Viento del Sur Temari – Sasuke se giro hacia el- Si. En este pueblo nos adoran a ambos. Aun asi no dudara en arrasarles por adorarme a mi. Es una mujer con mucho genio – se dio la vuelta y dio un paso, poniendose a la altura de otra ciudad- Este pueblo fue arrasado hace dos dias por el semidios Gaara, para esta noche estara aquí. Si no le matas toda esta ciudad sera enterrada bajo la arena.

.-Litearlmente??

Shikamaru levanto la cabeza hacia el.

.-Si, ese es su poder.

.-Ya habia pensado en algo asi.

.-Controla la arena a su voluntad, y este lugar esta lleno. No te ofendas, pero no dejo de pensar si esta tarea te supera.

.-Seguramente sea asi.

.-Que piensas hacer??

.-Encomendarme a los Dioses y servirles como mejor pueda.

.-Y hay muchos Dioses a los que puedas encomendarte??

.-Al menos tres.

El dios camino hacia la pared.

.-Me incluyes – afirmo – Espero que no te decepciones – puso la mano sobre la pared. Tres de los grandes bloques que la formaban se undieron en los que tenian cerca, dejando ver una repisa de cristal- Esta es Zenshin Seibo. Es una armadura creada por el dios herrero con ayuda del poder de la propia Tsunade. Algunas partes se han ido perdiendo con el tiempo, pero gracias a eso tendras la posibilidad de moverte con mayor velocidad – Shikamaru acaricio el cristal – Quedan las imprescindibles – susurro para si mismo – Esta armadura puede guardar una habilidad dada por los dioses para luego usarla. Por ejemplo, si Sakura tocase esta armadura tu podrias utilizar, aunque un numero limitado de veces, el poder del amor – dijo con una sonrisa triste muy humana – Si la tocase yo podrias invocar a la Sombra, y asi. Es un arma muy poderosa, y muy util. Espero que esos dos Dioses a los que te encomiendas puedan ayudarte.

.-Gracias, Shikamaru sama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sabeis, domingo, diversión, sin tiempo para escribir, cosas que le pasan a todo el mundo nOnUU!!!. Espero que os guste este capitulo, porque esta mision a mi me parece muy interesante xD.


	4. Cuando las nubes miran el desierto

**Kamimusha  
ZoeUchiha**

Capitulo 3. Cuando las nubes miran el desierto

El poder de Sakura no le iba a ser de ninguna utilidad, le bastaba con que le vigilase desde alli arriba. Se habia puesto lo que quedaba de la blanca armadura Zenshin Seibo: una barbera que permitia la total movilidad del cuello, unos brazales que empezaban en el codo y quedaban atados sobre las manos, y las grebas. Algunas otras piezas sobrevivientes como los guardarrenes o las musleras prefirió no ponerselas.

Tenia que darse prisa. La noche se acercaba y no sabia cuanto tiempo lo quedaba. Rebusco por las distintas tiendas de la ciudad, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso, hasta que encontro lo que buscaba. Cuando tubo todo lo que necesitaba fue al templo del Dios Shikamaru. Colo con cuidado la pequeña estatua de menos de veinte centímetros del Dios Naruto en el suelo y despues puso un tazon de ramen delante de el. Y espero. Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

.-RAAAAAAMEEEEEN!!!!! –la pequeña estatuilla cobro vida y se lanzo contra el tazon – Y este es más grande que el de la ultima vez!!!

.-Es facil encontrar cosas más grandes que una estatuilla de pocos centímetros.

El dios volvio su ojos de metal hacia el kamimusha.

.-Por todos los demonios!! Como a conseguido Sakura convertirte en gigante!!???

Tardo más de quince minutos en conseguir explicarle lo que ocurria.

.-PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE INVOCARME EN SEMEJANTE ESTADO, PEQUEÑO MORTAL!!!

.-Si no necesitase vuestra ayuda os enseñaria lo que es capaz de hacer este pequeño mortal con vuestro pequeño trasero.

El dios gruño y dio un par de vueltas sobre el tazon vacio de ramen.

.-Para que me quieres!!

.-Sakura sama me a encomendado acabar con el semidios enviado por la diosa Temari.

.-A si, ya e oido hablar de eso. Has visto a Shikamaru??

.-Hai.

.-Es un soso, y un aburrido. Igual que tu. Seguro que os llevais bien.

.-Necesito que toqueis la armadura y deis algo de vuestro poder para poder usarlo en batalla, Naruto sama.

.-Que te de que??

.-Algo de vuestro poder, si no es mucha molestia.

La estatuilla comenzo a reirse a carcajadas.

.-Y por que deberia hacer yo eso?? Me caes como el culo del semidios ese al que quieres matar con mi poder.

.-Os hare una ofrenda en cada templo vuestro que vea haya donde valla.

.-Ramen??

.-Claro.

.-TE CREES QUE ME PUEDES COMPRAR TAN FACILMENTE!! Vale, pero en todos, eh. Y bien grandes. Y si no puedes grandes, entonces trae en abundancia.

.-De acuerdo.

.-Bien. Que tengo que hacer??

.-Tocar la armadura.

Sasuke ofrecio uno de sus brazos al dios que puso una de sus garrudas manos sobre ella.

.-Y ya esta??

.-Se supone que si.

.-Pues ala, yo me voy. Y que no se te olvide e!! Ramen, ramen – el dios se puso a saltar, contento, y la estatuilla callo sin vida al suelo.

.-Sera imbecil, pero si solo hay dos o tres templos suyos en todo el planeta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al menos contaba con el poder del viento, se dijo cuando las campanas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar, avisando de la llegada de un gran peligro. Sasuke se dirigió hacia el norte de la ciudad, mientras la gente corria en direccion contraria a su alrededor. Aseguro el nudo de la Kusanagi en su cintura y ajusto las piezas de la armadura, buscando la mayor comodidad posible.

No habia viento, como cuando habia llegado. Tampoco habia nubes que cubriesen el cielo, que empezaba a tornarse de un azul marino intenso, excepto una muy grande, encima de la montaña, que parecia observarlos junto con las inquietas estrellas.

Aun no le veia desde alli, pero su presencia era palpable. La ciudad habia quedado sumida en el silencio. Como habia comentado Sakura, aquel ser se movia muy despacio. Se sento en la arena, aunque sabia que no era la idea más prudente. Intento quitar cualquier tension de su cuerpo y mantener toda la concentración que pudiese. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un desafio. Al menos no a uno de verdad. Un semidios. Aquello era poner el liston muy alto. Incluso más de lo que en aquel momento podia pensar.

Por fin lo vio. No era demasiado alto. Adoptaba forma humana, algo inusual en semidioses, que preferian moverse como animales. Incluso desde su posición, Sasuke podia ver que llevaba, atadas a los brazos, dos grandes cadenas que se perdian bajo la arena. Por precaucion, decidio no cortarlas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. El semidios no se paro, pero subio la cabeza, que hasta entonces llevaba gacha, y le observo. Con un evidente esfuerzo, pues debia tirar de la cadena, levanto el brazo derecho. Apenas hizo esto una ola de arena comenzo a subir.

Sasuke no tardo más de una milesima de segundo en ponerse en pie y correr hacia ella. Sabia como funcionaba el poder de los semidioses. Y sabia que se podia cortar. Se lanzo horizontalmente, describiendo una linea a lo largo de la ola, que no era demasiado ancha, cortandola con la Kusanagi. Pero una segunda ola venia pegada. Apenas puso los pies en tierra se impulso para saltar y alejarse, pero la arena era muy blanda y no consiguió suficiente impulso. La ola le atrapo. Aunque en un primer momento creia que el era su objetivo, la ola lo unico que hizo fue pasarle por encima y seguir hacia la ciudad.

Sakura se iba a enfadar si esa ola llegaba a su destino. En pocos segundos se planteo las opciones, tanto las suyas como las del semidios Gaara y eligio la que le parecio más logica. Si perseguia a la ola y la destruia el volveria a lanzar otra. Por lo tanto debia atraer su atención, enfurecerle y alejarle de alli para pelear en un lugar más seguro.

Corrio tanto como pudo. Por suerte, la arena en movimiento era tan lenta como su creador. Lanzo un rapido tajo ascendente de la Kusanagi contra Gaara, pero la arena se elevo para evitar el golpe. Sasuke miro a su enemigo. No parecia darse cuenta de que estubiese alli. Eso no le gusto. Lanzo una patada y cuando la arena se elevo para pararla intento pasar la Kusanagi. La arena destinada a proteger al semidios era mucho más rapida que la de la ola. Que estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad. No tenia tiempo.

Echo el brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzo hacia el semidios. El poder del viento (N/A: rasengan òOó!!) impacto contra toda la arena que intento impedir el golpe. Pero no fue suficiente. Aun asi el golpe no dio con toda la fuerza que tenia y solo logro lanzar al semidios unos veinte metros hacia atrás.

.-Vas a tener que empezar a prestarme atención.

Por primera vez los ojos verde claro del semidios se posaron en los de el. Sasuke sintio un leve escalofrio en vez del tipico ataque de panico que provocaban los semidioses. Instintivamente puso una de las manos sobre su hombro. Alli donde su diosa una vez puso un dedo. Miro hacia la gran nube que habia sobre la montaña. No se habia movido ni un milimetro. ¿Me observas, Sakura? Se pregunto.

Un puño de arena le golpeo lanzandole bastante más lejos de los miseros veinte metros que habia logrado el levantar al semidios. Tanto fue la potencia del impacto que Sasuke tubo tiempo de ver la montaña contra la que iba a estamparse sin remedio. Penso en cerrar los ojos, intentando engañar al dolor, pero sabia que no sirviria de nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el estaba alli. Dos sombras con forma de mano salieron a recivirle, evitando el impacto.

.-No te vuelvas a distraer, necesitamos que acabes con ese tipo.

Gaara andaba despacio, arrastrando sus cadenas, hacia ellos.

.-Por que esta atado??

.-Si se soltase, Temari no tendria ningun poder sobre el. Ni nadie. Entonces si que seria imposible para un mortal acabar con el.

Sasuke miro hacia la ciudad. La ola parecia haberse detenido con el golpe y no haber llegado a su destino. Decidio esperar a que el semidios llegase hasta el, por mucho tiempo que perdiese. Le venia mejor poder atacarle desde arriba, saltando desde la montaña.

Apenas estubo a su alcance, el Uchiha salto hacia el. Un monton de geisers de arena se alzaron, intentado detenerle. Aunque uno le rozo el hombro y casi le desvia de su trayectoria, logro apoyarse en otro y, dando una acertada voltereta, el ataque de su enemigo se puso en su contra, pues no esperaba un ataque desde ese angulo. Solo logro cortarle algo de pelo con la Kusanagi antes de que la arena lo cubriese. Pero ya esperaba eso. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, giro sobre sus talones para lanzar otro ataque de viento contra el. Esta vez si le dio de lleno. Y no habia nadie para parar el impacto contra la montaña.

Puso una mano sobre la pierna, sin quitarle la vista a la montaña de humo donde habia caido el semidios. Un terrible brazo se lanzo contra el.

.-Basta Gaara.

Aunque quien fuese que hubiera dicho aquello no habia gritado, sono tan fuerte como si a Sasuke le hubiesen puesto un megáfono cerca de la oreja. Miro hacia su alrededor, buscando.

Una estatua colosal de diez metros salia de la montaña. La Diosa Temari les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

.-Que es esto Shikamaru?? Tan cobarde eres que no solo no me aceptas, si no que encima necesitas la ayuda de otras??

.-Nunca vienen mal los amigos que echan una mano.

El dios, con cuerpo de mortal, y la diosa, con su enorme cuerpo de mármol, se observaron.

Sasuke miraba con un ojo al semidios. Se movia muy despacio hacia el. Estaba desobedeciendo la orden. No supo si interrumpir a los dos dioses, que parecian hablarse con la mirada. El mounstruoso brazo que antes habia estado a punto de darle le golpeo ahora con fuerza.

Su enemigo habia adoptado una nueva forma.

Sasuke se sentia debil, y tras el ultimo golpe le sumo la sensación de haber sido partido en dos. El semidios ahora era más rapido y no tardo en llegar hasta el. Se alejo como pudo, agarrandose un brazo. Si ya pensaba que pocos ataques de viento iba a poder usar se quito la idea de la cabeza al comprobar que su extremida derecha estaba rota. Sabia que tardaria demasiado tiempo en cambiar el brazal tocado por el dios de mano, y ahora que Temari habia entrado en escena no estaba seguro de que tubiese oportunidad de llegar usarlo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, dibujado en los ojos del semidios que le miraba furioso. La sombra de la muerte.

Miro al cielo de nuevo. Sakura no iba a bajar a llevarselo volando, ni Shikamaru iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con la diosa por su vida. Ni tampoco tenia un tazon de ramen con el que poder atraer a Naruto.

No tenia otra alternativa.

Su cuerpo temblo por el esfuerzo antes de que sus ojos se volviesen rojos.

Aunque no habia llegado a utilizarlo nunca, pronto se dio cuenta de que el poder de su familia era bastante instintivo. No le costo trasladar a Gaara a aquel mundo del que su hermano le habia hablado. Todo estaba rojo y negro. En aquel mundo el podia ser lo que quisiese. No le costo mucho averiguar que a cual deseo más difícil más debil se sentia.

No supo nunca si llego a matar al semidios antes de caer incosciente a la arena. Ni tampoco que esa fue la primera vez que visito El Cielo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata le miro con reproche cuando la vio entrar con el Kamimusha flotando delante de ella, pero a Sakura no le importo: sabia que Hinata entendia que era necesario. Se detubo al ver a Naruto señalarle hacia atrás. Temari y Shikamaru habian entrado tras de ella en El Cielo.

.-Por que tienes que montar de todo un escandalo, mujer!!?? – Shikamaru, viendo ahora que su interlocutora no media diez metros, estaba más animado a protestar.

.-Por que eres un imbecil y ya no se como voy a convencerte de que tenemos que estar juntos, y no estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo más siglos en esto!!

.-Alguien va a salir volando – Naruto miro divertido a Sakura, y despues al Kamimusha incosciente – Te costara dias despertarle.

.-Lo se, pero que le vamos a hacer – paso con ternura su mano por el pelo de Sasuke – Hay que ver en que lio le he metido. Y me temo que no sera el ultimo. Tengo que hacerle más fuerte si no quiero que muera.

.-Y que más da?? Hay muchos mortales, siempre puedes conseguir otro. Y más simpatico.

.-Yo nunca he dicho que no te quiera!!

.-Entonces me quieres??

.-…tampoco digo eso!!!

.-Es por la rubia tocapelotas esa, verdad!!!?? Se perfectamente que esta – dijo señalando con un dedo amenazador a Sakura que fruncio el ceño – le dio "encanto" a cambio de que ella convirtiese su ciudad en un jardin maravilloso y espectacular.

.-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ino, llevo tanto tiempo sin verla como a ti!!

.-Mentira!!! Contestame a esto, a quien elegirias de las dos, si no tubieses más remedio, en!!??

.-No hay nada que elegir, esta claro que a ti!!!

.-Entonces por que no me aceptas como tu compañera!!?? – Temari hubiese pataleado en el suelo, si lo hubiese habido.

.-Porque te cansarias de mi a los tres dias, te irias gritando que soy un cobarde, que no sirvo como macho, y que no hago nada en todo el dia, y no quiero pasar por esa situación!!

.-Pero si ya me paso el dia gritandote todo eso!!!

.-Pero si estamos juntos me dolera más!!!

Sakura suspiro, y se dirigio a otro lado del cielo, llevando a Sasuke flotando sobre el aire, y dejando a aquellos dos por caso perdido.

.-Ya me contareis como acaba esto – les dijo a Naruto, que movia sus nueve colas, como un perrito feliz, y a Hinata.

Bajo al templo de Midorikawa junto con el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke. Le tomo el pulso por enesima vez y le paso una mano sobre la frente. Comenzaba a tener fiebre y el brazo se le habia hinchado notablemente. Hizo que sus sacerdotisas, con las que matenia un lazo mental muy especial entrasen en la estancia y se ocuparan de el, luego se esfumo. Aunque no dejo de visitarle todos los dias durante las seis jornadas que estubo incosciente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El contacto frio de algo sobre su frente le desperto. Se sorprendio al comprobar que era la mano de la diosa.

.-Estais fria, mi señora.

.-Lo siento – Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello al ver la mano de ella separarse de su cuerpo- Se que aun no te encuentras bien pero tengo que saber esto antes de poder seguir buscandote un nuevo poder.

Sasuke respiro hondo.

.-Que fue lo que le hiciste a Gaara??

Tardo uno o dos minutos en pensar las palabras con las que contestarle.

.-Se llama Sharingan. Mi familia proviene de un deminio, y esa es nuestra maldición.

.-Es un gran poder, asi que no hables como si fuera la peor desgracia del mundo. Sera por demonios que se han liado con mortales – dijo dejando los ojos en blanco- Para uno que consigue dar descendientes en condiciones.

.-Los mortales odiamos a las criaturas de yomi, Sakura sama.

.-Ya lo veo – le miro con sus ojos verdes con mucha más profundidad y detenimiento de lo que lo habia echo nunca – Pero parece que tiene muchas limitaciones.

.-No soy, gracias a los dioses, un demonio. No tengo el poder de uno de esos seres. Usar el Sharingan necesita mucha fuerza.

.-Ya lo imaginaba -Sakura puso sus frias manos de diosa sobre las mejillas de su kamimusha -Ahora debes descansar. Pronto te conseguire un nuevo poder – los ojos del Uchiha fueron cerrandose- Ahora duerme, Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estan cambiando la linea de telefono de los años del hombre de cromañon de mi pueblo para que llege a tres ridiculos megas, y si antes se me iba internet cada dos minutos, ahora se va dias enteros TOT. Tengo este capitulo desde antes de ayer pero no e tenido la oportunidad de colgarlo, lo siento mucho TOT.


	5. Todo tiene un precio

**Kamimusha  
ZoeUchiha**

Capitulo 4. Todo tiene un precio

Sasuke habia recobrado la salud, tras un largo mes de descanso en el templo de Midorikawa. Aquella mañana, al despertar, la diosa Sakura, vestida con sus mejores galas, le miraba tendida junto a el canturreando una cancion. Fue a vestirse sin que ella le quitase la vista de encima.

.-Sabes que, joven mortal??

.-Decidme – empezo a quitarse la ropa que usaba para dormir tras la mampara de tela blanca.

.-Lo primero, que disfruto mucho viendo tu silueta cuando te cambias ante mi, y lo segundo, que hoy es la fiesta de los dioses, es el Ichiakeru.

.-Y que significa eso para mi??- pregunto, intentando ignoral el comentario.

.-Que tal vez algun dia podrias salir de ahí detrás para deleitarme por completo, y que deberias unirte a las celebraciones de la ciudad. Ambas cosas serian divertidas.

.-Mi presencia solo entorpeceria la fiesta.

.-Pues no te pongas tus ropas de Kamimusha y al menos baja a rendirle homenaje al resto de dioses.

.-No, mi señora, seria más recomendable que me quedase aquí y entrenase, como todos los dias.

.-Bien, ya veo que tendre que decirtelo de forma más directa – de un movimiento de la mano la mampara salio volando, cuando el Uchiha aun tenia el pecho desnudo – Hoy todos los dioses vigilan sus templos porque reciben miles de ofrendas. El dios del trueno murio hace un par de siglos, y aun no se a elegido a un nuevo dios. Al igual que Pein, tal vez podamos hacer trampa y otorgarte ese poder a ti.

.-Lo decis enserio, mi señora??

.-Deja de llamarme mi señora!!!

.-Perdon, perdon.

.-Si de mi dependiese, ya lo tendrias. Pero no soy yo quien custodia este poder – se puso en pie y se acerco al Uchiha, que tenia su camiseta en la mano – El guardian, hasta que se encuentre un nuevo dios, es mi otro compañero, el Dios de la Lujuria, Kakashi. Solo que hay un pequeño problema -Sasuke vio como el dedo de la diosa empezaba a pasearse por su pecho desnudo- El dios Kakashi solo permite la entrada de mujeres a su templo. En condiciones normales no te recibiria, pero hoy si.

.-No tendre que disfrazarme de mujer ni nada eso, cierto?? – Sasuke no perdia de vista el dedo de la diosa que ahora subia hacia sus hombros.

.-Claro que no. Cada año en uno de sus templos se realizan bailes…exoticos en su honor…Este año toca en el de esta ciudad, y los hombres pueden ir a verlo. Kakashi se disfraza de mortal y baja a verlo todo como un pervertido más. Yo te dare poder para que puedas diferenciarle entre los demas.

La diosa se alejo de el. Sasuke sintio que su cuerpo liberaba una gran tension, y suspiro de forma casi inaudible. Sakura cogio una pequeña cajita que habia dejado junto al lecho del Uchiha.

.-Le pedi a Shikamaru lo que quedaba del yelmo de tu armadura y mande forjar un colgante con el – saco una fina cadena del mismo material blanco de su armadura, con una moneda colgando – No es una joya hermosa ni lleva ningun signo estraño. Es una simple baratija sin valor, asi que nadie tratara de robartela y sera una buena forma de darte poder cuando no lleves esa pesada armadura. Ya lo he cargado y esta listo para que puedas verle.

Sasuke agarro el colgante y se lo colgo al cuello.

.-Y que debo decirle??

.-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el, asi que no se por donde te saldra. Es un tanto…extraño…Seguro que te pedira algo difícil. Pero piensa en el premio.

.-Si.

Sasuke hizo ademan de seguir vistiendose.

.-Emmm, te he comprado una cosita para que no vallas en plan kamimusha – Sakura le tendio un kimono masculino de fiesta de distintas tonalidades de azul, simple y discreto.

.-Gracias, mi…

.-Tanto te cuesta decirme Sakura??

.-Eres una diosa, no puedo tratarte como si fueras…no se – el Uchiha levanto la mampara para intentar cambiarse – Te debo respeto – giro la cabeza. Pero la diosa ya se habia ido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ciudad estaba totalmente abarrotada. Una de las sacerdotisas le habia indicado como llegar hasta el templo, señalándoselo desde las alturas del santuario de Sakura. Asi que intento pegarse a un lado de las abarrotadas calles y pasar sin demasiados problemas.

El templo del dios Kakashi no era el más grande de la ciudad, al no ser el patron. Era de forma cilindrica, no debia de medir más de ocho metros de alto, lo justo para dos pisos de techo bajo. La entrada estaba adornada con cortinas y tres muchachas abrazaban simpáticamente a todo el que entraba.

Se las arreglo con elegancia para evadirlas antes de colarse al interior.

Como si de un teatro se tratase, habia un escenario circular en el centro del templo, ocupando gran parte. En el suelo se sentaban ya numerosos hombres, alrededor del escenario, contemplando la sinuosa danza de un grupo de mujeres medio desnudas. Sasuke echo un vistazo superficial, buscando al dios. Miro hacia arriba y comprobo que el segundo piso estaba preparado para que pudiese verse el escenario. Subio por una pequeña escalera. Cerca del filo del piso se encontraba, claramente para sus ojos, el dios Kakashi, gritando como un cualquiera a las muchachas que bailaban en su honor. Sasuke lanzo dismuladamente al hombre que habia sentado junto a el hasta otro cojin y luego tomo asiento.

.-Una conducta un poco extraña para un Dios.

Solo se le veia un ojo y el pelo blanco, peinado excéntricamente. Tenia una mesita de sake a los pies y se abanicaba con ganas. Se volvio hacia el Uchiha.

.-Al final tu hermano tiene razon – dijo sonriendole. Sasuke se quedo de piedra – Dijo que tarde o temprano vendrias a buscarme, y me pedirias lo mismo que me pidio el.

Sasuke no aparto la vista, pero tampoco añadio nada.

.-Vienes aquí no a mirar las bellezas que se mueven con gracia y sensualidad en mi nombre. Vienes a por el poder del trueno.

.-Itachi os lo pidio…

.-O si, y estube a punto de darselo. Pero el no tubo el valor de enfrentarse a la prueba que le propuse.

Cerro el abanico de un movimiento seco.

.-Te atreveras tu??

Sasuke miro a la gente de su alrededor. Bebian y reian, felices, sin saber que un dios le ofrecia una prueba a un mortal para concederle un poder del cielo. Kakashi volvio a abrir el abanico.

.-De que se trata, mi señor?? –pregunto por fin el Uchiha.

.-Oh, eso esta bien. El era mucho más maleducado. Bien, bien. Me gusta que me respeten. Es una prueba simple. Sabes que es el Tengoku??

.-El paraíso, mi señor.

.-Si, si. La gente de tu edad ya no cree en esas cosas, por eso te pregunto – suspiro con profundidad- El paraíso. Dicen que esta lleno de hermosas mujeres y de todos los placeres vedados a la humanidad. Hay alli una fruta, una especie de manzana de color miel, que me encantaria tener.

.-Quereis que valla al paraíso!!??

.-Y aun no te lo e contado todo, jovencito sin hormonas – la imagen de Sakura pasandole su blanco dedo por el pecho golpeo de repente a Sasuke – Para ir al paraíso hay que verselas primero con tres problemas. El primero que necesitarias volar para poder llegar hasta la isla de la escalera infinita que lleva a el. El segundo que deberias burlas a las Furias para que te dejasen pasar. Y el tercero, tendrias que lograr dejar que el Guardian del Paraíso te dejase pasar, y aun más, te dejase salir.Y con mi manzana claro.

.-Es un viaje imposible.

.-Eso dijo Itachi. Bueno, el me llamo viejo verde loco y decrepito.

.-Y para que sirve la manzanita??

.-Oh! Dicen que da la eterna juventud a quien la come. Entre los dioses tambien existe ese don, pero me temo que fue entregado a Sakura, no a mi. Ella sigue echa una joven flor y yo envejezco – dejo la mirada perdida- Quiero esa puñetera manzana y que todas las mujeres bonitas se rindan a mis pies. Por nada más en el mundo daria el poder del trueno, que me confio Tsunade con orden de no darselo a nadie.

.-Esta bien, lo hare.

.-Que??

.-Que lo hare.

Kakashi lo miro con su unico ojo visible, perplejo.

.-Lo dices en serio?? Me traeras mi manzana???

.-Os traere la juventud

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Ir al paraíso!!!??? – Sakura se dejo caer sobre la cama del Uchiha, que permanecia sentado sobre sus piernas, de forma solemne – Sabia que ese viejo chiflado comenzaba a chochear, pero no esperaba nada semejante. Y encima intento colarle la bola a otro antes que a ti!!!

.-Necesito alas, mi señora.

Sakura se cruzo con los serios ojos de Sasuke.

.-Perdon??

.-Necesito alas para llegar a la isla de la escalera infinita.

Sakura se echo a reir, con su cantarina y hermosa voz.

.-Ningún dios podria concederte semejante cosa.

.-Entoces, como lograre llegar??

.-Ummm, puede que consiga que Temari me de uno de sus pegasos. Despues de todo le di un buen "empujoncito" a su relacion con Shikamaru…Si, creo que si.

.-Un pegaso??

.-Si. Son unos caballos con alas de unos Dioses de un lejano pais llamado Grecia o algo asi. Pero Temari tiene algunos…Cuando quieres irte??

.-Cuanto antes, sera un viaje largo.

.-Desde luego.

Sakura se sento sobre la cama, donde hasta entonces habia estado tumbada.

.-Come mucho esta noche, aunque no tengas ganas. Como mucho podras llevar agua.

.-Como digais.

.-Mañana al amanecer tendre tu pegaso listo. Hasta entonces, mi joven kamimusha.

Como habia dicho, al despuntar los primeros rayos del sol, Sasuke pudo ver llegar a la diosa montada con elegancia sobre un gran caballo con alas de angel.

.-Dice que se lo cuides, que puede conseguirse el mismo su propio alimento y que le hables como a un amigo. Osea, que no le des ordenes.

.-Asi lo hare.

.-Ten mucho cuidado. Las Furias son un enemigo temible. Espero que el sello te proteja contra su influencia.

.-Las Furias. Pocas veces e escuchado ese nombre.

.-Las furias son tres mujeres inmortales que odian tanto el mundo de los hombres como el de los Dioses. Por ello se mantienen en medio del camino al paraíso, para impedir su paso tanto a unos como a otros y evitar su felicidad. Su grito puede ser mortal, pero tu ya tienes poco de simple humano y no creo que te afecte demasiado.

.-Intentara evitarlas.

.-Dudo que lo consigas.

Sasuke monto en el pegaso. Queria irse cuanto antes.

.-Queria decirte que en esta mision no podre vigilarte. No podre velarte desde alli arriba, pues a donde vas lo unico que llegan son los rayos del sol. El pegaso te llevara sin necesidad de que tu le guies, confia en el.

.-Espero volver pronto y con lo necesario para volverme un digno kamimusha y poder vengar a mi clan, mi señora.

.-Yo espero que vuelvas.

Con el pecho encogido por las palabra de desaliento de la diosa del amor, Sasuke parti volando sobre el pegaso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabria decir cuanto tiempo tardo en llegar. Pero fueron semanas. El pegaso, incansable, le habia conducido con rapidez hacia la isla. Pero la escalera. Era demasiado larga. Habia perdido la nocion del tiempo y se habia quedado sin agua.

Al llegar arriba el paisaje termino de desanimarle.

Un largo cañon oscuro y tetrico, sin más vida que unos cuantos troncos podridos y algun cuervo sobrevolando el cielo. Comenzo a caminar por el desfiladero. Creia haber visto una luz al final. Debia de ser Tengoku.

Una lanza certera atraveso por completo al pegaso en la primera media hora de camino. Sasuke espero a que el peligro se diese a conocer. Una mujer, algo más baja que el, vestida de cuero negro, se acercaba hacia el. Paso a su lado con indiferencia y saco de un tiron la lanza del cuerpo inerte del pegaso.

.-Odio el blanco – dijo con simpleza mirando al animal muerto antes de girar a velocidad de vertigo para intentar atravesar al Uchiha. Este agarrao la lanza y la sujeto con firmeza.

.-Quien eres, y por que intentas matarme??

.-Yo soy Karin. Quien eres tu??

.-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, voy camino hacia el Tengoku.

.-Nadie ira al Tengoku, y tu no eres Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke seguia agarrando con fuerza la lanza.

.-Eres una Furia??

.-Asi me llaman los mortales, los dioses nos llaman Erinias, y tu, como nos llamaras??

.-Creo que me quedo con Furias.

.-Por que te rebajas a terminos mortales, criatura??

.-De que demonios hablas?? Dejame pasar, nada tengo contra ti.

Sintio movimiento hacia su izquierda, pero no queria quitarle la vista a Karin.

.-Ponos un nombre original y te dejare pasar – dijo esta, sin volverse tampoco.

.-No tengo tiempo para jugar.

.-Que ocurre, Karin???

Otra mujer, esta con el pelo algo más corto y alborotado, vestida igualmente de cuero negro. En su cara podia verse la sombra de la locura. Sasuke apenas tubo tiempo de posar la mano sobre la Kusanagi antes de que se le pusiera a la espalda, cogiendole el cuello y levantandole el menton.

.-Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia nadie por aquí – una larga lengua de serpiente se paseo por el cuello del Uchiha.

.-Anko, estoy yo – dijo, enojada, la primera Furia.

.-Creo que hay para las dos.

.-Valla, divirtiéndoos sin mi.

La tercera Furia aparecio. Tenia el pelo rojo hasta los hombros atado torpemente con una cinta. Llevaba una flauta en la mano.

Sasuke aprobecho el despiste de ambas, al volverse a mirarla, para sacar la Kusanagi y herir a la que tenia detrás en la pierna. Tiro de la lanza soltandola de la mano de la primera y la lanzo hacia su espalda. Pero a esta si le dio tiempo a esquivar el golpe. No obstante eso dio tiempo al Uchiha para marcar distancia entre las tres furias y el.

.-Por que no me dejais pasar??

.-Porque buscas la felicidad.

.-No es cierto.

Para que si no vendrias al paraíso?? – la pelirroja se habia puesto a la altura de las otras dos. Ninguna parecio inmutarse de la pierna sangrante de la segunda furia.

.-Esto solo es un paso en mi camino, mi meta es la venganza.

.-Venganza. Que casualidad. Nosotras somos tus diosas entonces.

.-Que??

.-Somos las diosas de la venganza.

.-Venganza a quien??

.-A la diosa Sakura.

.-Ella es mi diosa – Sasuke sintio una corriente atravesarle al oir aquel nombre en aquella situación. Ahora solo queria matarlas rapido y seguir su camino. Se lanzo como mejor vio hacia ellas.

.-Tayuya – Karin miro a su compañera que comenzo a tocar la flauta.

Una terrible melodía bloqueo a Sasuke a media carrera. Era molesta. Muy molesta. Le hacia sentirse agobiado. La Furia que respondia al nombre de Anko se acerco a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Desperto en una ruinosa habitación. Las oscuras rocas de las paredes no tenian otro adorno que el liquen amarillento. Las Furias se sentaban alrededor de los restos de un fuego, menos una de ellas. Karin le habia quitado la camiseta y miraba su hombro con detenimiento.

.-Asi que esa zorra te ha sellado. Ya decia yo que no eras un mortal.

.-No vuelvas a hablar asi de ella!!! – Sasuke se revolvio entre las cuerdas con las que le habian atado.

.-Calmate, Kamimusha. Esa diosa a la que tanto respeto y beneracion le tienes nos lo arrebato todo. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a llamarla como me de la gana.

.-Sakura es una de las hijas de la propia Tsunade. Antes el poder del amor se repartia a tres diosas – Tayuya removia con un palo las cenizas – Nosotras eramos las diosas del amor.

Sasuke levanto una ceja, sorprendido. No es que fueran terriblemente feas, pero no tenian ni punto de comparación con Sakura. Estaban desaliñadas, bastante delgadas, y sucias.

.-Antes mi voz era como la de una sirena, tanto mortales y diosas daban uno o dos brazos por escucharme tocar. Ahora mi voz mata a las plantas y lo unico que logro tocar es esta estupida flauta, que no hace otra cosa que sembrar el caos.

.-Eramos hermosas, vestiamos de sedas. Nos bañábamos en las aguas más limpias. Teniamos templos en todas partes y la gente nos amaba – Karin miro hacia el suelo.

.-Un dia la mismísima Tsunade incinero nuestros templos, mato a nuestros seguidores, nos despojo de nuestros encantos y se los dio a esa niñata malcriada – Anko se vendaba la pierna herida, sin perder de vista al Uchiha- Nos dijo que con una diosa del amor bastaba, y que ya no le serviamos para nada.

.-Nos expulso del cielo, y vinimos a parar aquí. Ahora intentamos arrebatar la felicidad que nos quitaron a nosotras.

.-Y por que demonios me contais esto!!??

.-Porque tu tambien buscas venganza y porque esa zorra te esta convirtiendo en algo que no es lo que tu crees.

.-Me esta ayudando a conseguir poder. Solo tengo que llegar al paraíso y volver a casa para tener el poder que necesito para vengarme.

.-Y si cuando lleges a casa ya no eres tu?? – Karin puso un dedo en el sello del cielo de su hombro. Sasuke le echo un vistazo.

.-Esto es para que pueda vivir sin estar cerca de ella.

.-Ningun mortal que haya visto a la diosa en persona puede sobrevivir. Se vuelve loca – Karin le miro con curiosidad – No, Sasuke Uchiha, estas muy equivocado. Esto solo es la barrera para que no veas en lo que a tenido que convertirte para que puedas ser su kamimusha.

.-Estais locas. Dejadme ir.

.-Te gustaria que te lo quitase?? Asi probaria que no estoy loca – sin escuchar las palabras del Uchiha, la Furia extendio su mano de nuevo hacia su hombro, poniendola sobre el.

Y entonces comprendio que jamas deberia haberlo echo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdon, no he estado este fin de semana. Si no es por una cosa es por la otra, lo siento mucho TOT. Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, este tiene menos accion y más dialogo, que es lo que nos gusta a todos. Dejad review nOn.


End file.
